Collection 1: Story 02: Nakimushi Shounen
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: After a break-up with Amu, and friendship troubles with Nagihiko and Rima, Tadase finds himself more upset than ever while watching Utau's rehearsal. It's up to the Tsukiyomi siblings to cheer the king up.


Characters: Tadase Hotori, Utau Hoshina, Ikuto Tsukiyomi

* * *

**Collection 1: Café Buono!** _Story 02: Nakimushi Shounen (__泣き虫少年__)_

* * *

Tadase Hotori sat alone in the audience of the indoor-venue that Utau Hoshina would be performing at in a few days. Utau was currently rehearsing for that performance, as Tadase watched in the audience.

Tadase sighed. The clouds and heavy rain shielded the sky from any sunlight, making it dark and gloomy. Tadase couldn't have found any better way to describe his feelings.

Utau's rehearsal of Glorious Sunshine came to a stop. A staff member from backstage shouted to Utau, "Hoshina-san, we'll be practicing the new song, now!"

Utau wiped off some sweat from her forehead and nodded, "Ok." The music started, and something rockier and darker than Glorious Sunshine came on. Utau began to sing the first few lines to the song, "Don't look down, chin up. I'll sing for you. Crybaby boy…"

Tadase rested his head on his right hand, and bit his lip to keep the tears in.

It had been a hard week.

After a few months of dating, Amu Hinamori had broken up with him. Nagihiko Fujisaki had taken an extended trip to, not Europe, but China for dance. Rima Mashiro's parents had forced her to withdraw from the student council, leaving him with people who weren't even his friends.

But the worst thing was that his grandmother died, and his parent's weren't there to support him. He didn't have any siblings to support him either, his other relatives were miles away, his friends were busy or simply gone, and his brotherly figure by the name of Ikuto Tsukiyomi was in France.

He brought up his left hand, hid his head in it, and let tears fall.

Utau sang the lines to the chorus of the song, "Don't turn around, face forward. You can go anywhere. Youth is bitter and crazy all night. Let's clear away this sadness." It was as if Utau was singing to him, singing to him to stop being a crybaby.

But he couldn't help it. So long, he had held the tears in. He hadn't cried when he faced off against Ikuto at the final battle against Easter, he hadn't cried anytime during the Guardians because of his outer character, and he had no reason to cry in middle school before that moment.

Now, all of a sudden, he was being that crybaby boy again. He was that crybaby boy that cried when Ikuto left, the one that cried whenever he and Utau would fight for Ikuto's attention, the one that nearly cried when he discovered that Ikuto was staying in Amu's room, the one that cried when his dog Betty died.

Tadase wiped the tears from his eyes and thought back to his childhood, back when it was him, his parents, his grandmother, Utau, and Ikuto. Things were so happy and innocent back then, and Tadase wished it could be that way again. But, he knew that the reality he was in would never allow it.

As Utau sang the lines to the second verse, Tadase ceased crying when he felt a hand rest on his head. He looked up, and was surprised at who he saw. Any other time, he would've been excited, so excited. But, his current state prevented him from doing anything other than ask in confusion, "Ikuto-nii-san?"

Ikuto silently took a seat beside Tadase, and asked in his usual tone, "So, why were you crying?"

Tadase didn't answer and simply asked in confusion-induced awe, "How are you here?"

Ikuto replied casually, "Came back to come to Utau's performance and do college stuff." He then asked Tadase in a serious tone, "So, why were you crying?"

Any tears that lingered on Tadase's face were promptly wiped off with his sleeve as he quickly replied, "It's been a hard week. Grandmother died, and some other things."

Ikuto gave Tadase a sympathetic look and said, "Sorry about your loss." His expression turned serious once more as he added, "But, being a crybaby won't change anything."

Tadase sighed and replied, "Well, yeah, but-"

Ikuto interrupted Tadase by putting his hand on his shoulder and saying, "No buts. You're a growing kid. If you keep acting like a little crybaby every time something more trivial than a death happens, then you'll never transition from a boy to a man." Tadase simply gave a stiff nod, not appearing any happier.

Ikuto put his hand off of Tadase's shoulder and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He then nudged Tadase's foot with his own, to get the latter's attention. He then said, "Look, there's no reason to cry. You've got plenty of people who care, and, if not, you can always count on Utau to sing a perfect song for the occasion."

Kiseki nodded, "He's right. Enduring your sadness and pushing past it, even with help, will make you stronger. Once you leave the past in the past, and reach the light that is happiness, you will have become more confident, realized your dreams, and become a man."

Tadase smiled for what felt like ages. He said to Ikuto and Kiseki, "Thanks you guys. I feel a lot better." Utau finished singing the last line of his song as he added, "Your words helped me, and I'll think about them from now on."

Ikuto gave Tadase a brotherly hug and replied, "Glad to hear it."


End file.
